


Boy of Steel

by GotMeInLove (DesdemonaSighs)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Super!Merlin, doesnt really have a plot idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaSighs/pseuds/GotMeInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Merlin knows he's different. It's not just because he's faster, or stronger, or can shoot motherfucking lasers out of his eyes. It's because he can fly, and that just freaks his mother out more than she already is. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>AKA, the one AU where Merlin is Superman, Arthur is Lois Lane, and Morgana is a Krypton Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, this just spurred on me after watching Man of Steel. Please excuse my acute lack of knowledge about the DC Universe.
> 
> Edit: as well, please excuse my complete naivety on all things geography. I, sadly, have no idea what Kansas or New York is like, so this is all going off whatever stereotypes are on the top of my head.

Merlin knows he's different by the time he can accomplish basic cognitive thinking, which is actually much after than the average person (but Merlin is hardly average so it works out). It's not just because he's faster or stronger or can shoot motherfucking _lasers_ out of his eyes because when you're seven, you kind of think everyone can do that, right? It's because he can _fly_ , and that just makes Hunnith, his mother, freak out more than she already is (she nearly gives herself a heart attack when he catches a bird and tries to bring it to school for show and tell). 

He doesn't think it's such a big deal that he's different. It's what they've always said is good in grade school: different is awesome because everyone is different and everyone needs to embrace their differences and blah blah blah. Merlin gets easily distracted in class but manages to pass because he has photographic memory (and also a lot of free time to read ahead because he has no friends). But, in the eighth grade, when his teacher gets locked in a burning car and he pries the door open with his bare hands, people start pointing and yelling biblical phrases at him. 

(He lives in Kansas, so he gets biblical phrases thrown at him anyways, but that's besides the point.) 

His mother offers to homeschool him but he knows he's already sort of a beatneck who lives in Ealdorville (or Nowhereville, pretty much), Kansas, and if he ever wants to do something with his life, he has to get out of this little town. He doesn't want to get stuck in his dad's old mechanics shop, no matter how much he loves his dad (who can't really be his dad, anyways) and no matter how good he is at lifting cars (he's very good at lifting cars). 

His mom calls Uncle Gaius after his teachers refuse to let him into school because they think he's a safety threat, and his uncle starts setting up an extra room in his loft for Merlin. He lives in Manhattan, in a burrow called Camelotropolis which is the farthest reach from the middle of nowhere he's living in now, and he doesn't mind that he's not going to be able to go to high school with the rest of the people he's grown up with (he never really liked them anyways). 

His father takes him under the mechanics shop the day he's suppose to leave and shows him a spaceship. At first he thinks it's a joke, but then he touches the cool metal and he _feels_ something. Like something in the bottom of his gut that reminds him so much of home, something he's never felt before in the tiny ranch house in Kansas he's always lived in. His father puts his hand on his son's shoulder like their about to have the sex talk. 

Later on, when he's in the car, driving to Camelotropolis and his mother is fawning over him, saying how much she'll miss him, he realizes that he's from a different planet. He's a fucking _alien_. He always thought it would be cool to find something out like that, but he is suddenly cognitive (how fucking ironic) of the fact that this really sucks balls. 

He's only in eighth grade and he's an extraterrestrial being. 

He fingers the dragon charm that his father had given him. He had said that it was found next to the rubble of his landing, and it gives him the same odd feeling of belonging that the ship did. He watches the trees pass the car and thinks that it would be so much faster to fly there than to drive. 

* * *

Merlin's first job is as the coffee boy at Excalibur, a big time newspaper for Camelotropolis. Mainly, he shuffles around the office with his mail trolley, handing people drinks and delivering orders from the boss (an angry man named Uther who almost immediately dislikes Merlin). He keeps to himself, studying in his free time instead of mingling among his office mates, much to the chagrin of the few girls who actually take an interest in him (he'll hook up with them at office parties if the need strikes him). He's in his last year of college, studying journalism because he actually doesn't hate it like all the other subjects, much to his mother's surprise. 

(His father passed away on his sixteenth birthday from a heart attack. They don't talk about him much anymore.) 

He does have a few friends though, but they all call him Joe because he refuses to tell anyone his real name. There's Gwen, the secretary, and Freya, the assistant. Plus Will, who's a photographer and a very good one at that. There's also Arthur Pendragon, Uther's son and the main writer for the paper, who bugs the living hell out of Merlin most of the time but is otherwise a pretty nice guy (with a pretty nice face, if he is being honest). No, that isn't really true, though, because Merlin is sort of, kind of, maybe in love with the guy and they might be best friends. But none of that matters because Arthur is unexceptionally straight (which sucks). They've known each other ever since Merlin started college and started being Joe instead of Merlin and it's all such a big mess that he doesn't know how to unravel it all. 

By night, of course, Merlin is Superman. 

It started when he found an old suit in the spaceship-thing that he landed in one morning while cleaning out the shop after his dad passed. It has a giant "S" on it, and for some reason, it gives him hope. It also happens to fit him perfectly, stretching over the toned muscles he's always hiding under his work clothes. He's flying around the city, far over so people won't see him, when he sees a woman getting mugged by a man at knife point. He's there in a flash, pushing down the man and saving the woman, who thanks him profusely and calls him "a super man". The next day, a small article is in the New York Times about him, so he starts wearing the suit and saving people because there's nothing better to do (and also because he's an amazing person who actually cares about the well being of others, but he'll never admit that to anyone). 

It's kind of stupid and overrated, and he doesn't tell anyone who he really is specifically for the reason that he's a fucking _superhero_ and it's, like, in the handbook to have a secret identity and everything. He's Joe Tolstoy (he came up with the name all by himself!)(kinda), the trolley guy with the glasses and slouchy beanies and old flannels most of the time. The other part of the time, he's wearing a suit of surprisingly comfortable spandex and chasing down evildoers. With a cape. (He thinks he's a little awesome.) 

It's sort of embarrassing when Excalibur runs a story on him and how he's the savior Cameltropolis has been looking for. (Really, all he does is beat up a few burglars and snatch serial killers once in a while.) He (Joe/Merlin) tries to be passive when they start having a heated debate about him (Superman) in the break room, and only flinches a little bit when Uther calls him a threat to humanity and an abomination (he's been called worse by Uther, actually, when he gets the coffee orders wrong). Gwen and Freya get dreamy and giggle about how hot they think he is and Will passes around a developed shot from his camera of Superman flying away (which is really rather flattering, and he considers stealing the photo and sending it to his mom). 

Uther continues his rant and everyone pretty much tunes him out because that's sort of the thing you do when Uther is speaking. But Merlin just can't seem to stop listening when the man is talking about _him_ and how he's no good for the city. 

Suddenly, Arthur is standing and nearly knocks Merlin over with his swiftness. He opens and closes his mouth a few times and everyone goes silent because, unlike genetics might dictate, Arthur is actually quite interesting when he's not being a prat (which Merlin tells him that he is on the daily basis). Uther looks at him expectantly, maybe even a little challengingly, because to be honest, Arthur is his dad's little bitch and a bit of a money hound and would never say anything to either get himself fired or cut off from his big ass trust fund. Arthur looks around and places his hands on his hips. 

"Well, Father," he says, all blue eyes and tousled golden hair and muscles, "I think Superman is a hero. He's been given special abilities and he's doing good things with it. He's saving people, Father." Merlin can't help the smile that spreads across his face at the words, or the way his stomach suddenly flip flops when Arthur glances in his direction. Gwen lets out an agreeing holler, which earns her a charming grin from Arthur (rumor has it that they have some sort of office romance going on, much to the sadness of Lance, the mailroom guy who is in love with Gwen). "And, for the record, yeah, Superman is really friggin' hot," Arthur is shooting the comment towards the chuckling Freya and Gwen, although Merlin momentarily chokes on his Diet Coke and has to pound a fist on his chest, "I would shag him within an inch of his life." 

And then Arthur plops back down into his seat and gives Merlin a cheeky grin, as if he's very proud of what he's just said. 

(Merlin doesn't return the smile because he's too busy trying to resuscitate himself). 

* * *

A few days later, when he's less busy fighting crime and serving coffee, he decides to pay Arthur a visit. He throws on his costume in the record time of 4 milliseconds, slicks his hair back in the originally sarcastic put now apparently very attractive manner that Superman has, and tries his best not to look like Joe from work. 

He flies to Arthur's apartment, glad he went to that office Christmas party that was hosted at Arthur's place. He knows the streets of Camelotropolis like the back of his hand or the shape of the dragon pendent around his neck, and he's landing on Arthur's balcony with a quiet thud and a woosh of a cape. 

Arthur is watering his plants with his back turned to Merlin, humming Stairway to Heaven to himself in a strikingly off-tune manner. Merlin debates what the best way to get his attention is, and settles on just calling his name. 

"Are you Arthur Pendragon?" he asks in his Superman voice (a little deep and a tiny bit seductive, which he can't help). Arthur whips around, holding up his spray bottle of water like a weapon. Merlin holds back a laugh and tries to look pensive and courageous. Arthur is gasping and spluttering all over himself saying stuff like _holy shit_ and _Superman, what the fuck_ and _is this a wet dream_. Merlin waits patiently for him to stop having convulsions and looks at him rather fondly. 

"P-Pendragon? Arthur, uh, yeah, uh , that's me," he waves his arms around vaguely and uncertainly, almost knocking himself over when he trips on a patio chair, "I am Arthur Pendragon." 

"Hello Arthur. I'm..." 

"Superman, yeah, I know," Arthur leans against one of the chairs for support, looking at Merlin like he's fully prepared to wake up from whatever kind of dream this is (the wet dream comment still has Merlin reeling, but he doesn't let it show). "Um, sorry, but, uh, why are you on my balcony?" 

That earns a quiet chuckle from Merlin, which makes Arthur blush like crazy and cross his legs in an odd manner. "I hear you're writing an article about me," he says, because it's a good excuse for wanting to see Arthur (even though the real reason is the big gay crush he has on the guy, which he won't mention to anyone), "and I was thinking it would be better if you could get an interview with Superman." He points to himself with a grin, not too unlike Joe, who Arthur knows well. 

But instead of commenting on how much Superman looks like his coworker, Arthur just gulps and tries to inconspicuously readjust himself in his pants (it takes a lot of willpower on Merlin's part not to use X-ray vision on the unsuspecting guy). "You're Superman. You know my name," Arthur chokes out, his breathing ragged and sort of a turn on (not even sort of, actually; Merlin's glad his suit pretty much restricts him from getting a boner). Merlin just blinks and sits in one of the patio chairs, watching Arthur curiously. 

"Mr. Pendragon, if this is a bad time..." Merlin goes to stand but is stopped by Arthur's hand on his shoulder, wistfully remembering how much he longs for that hand to be in other places. Arthur touches him all the time while he's Joe, but it's different like this, because it's almost as if Arthur doesn't want to let go. 

(If Arthur doesn't want him as Joe, then he'll gladly be Superman if it means this man will touch him some more.) 

"No, wait," Arthur's voice is steady and filled with something undefinable, something he's heard in Arthur's tone when he's speaking to Gwen (and occasionally when he's speaking to Joe, but no, that can't be right). It's like a mixture of longing and love and admiration and _something_ and it makes Merlin want to lean into the hand that's still ( _still!_ ) gripping his shoulder. "Please don't go. I'm just shocked. Sorry." 

Merlin nods but stands anyways. He realizes, too late, that he's standing much closer to Arthur than he's use to, and Arthur notices it too because his hands are suddenly on Merlin's biceps, squeezing sharply into the firm muscles. "Jesus, I really want to kiss you," Arthur mumbles, looking down at Merlin's lips. Arthur is as he always is: unabashed and unashamed to say exactly what he's thinking. 

Merlin quirks an eyebrow and suddenly, Arthur's lips are on his own. He tries not to freak out because if he freaks out, he starts getting laser vision and that would be very bad considering he's making out with his boss's son while dressed as a superhero. He kisses back because he really wants to, and wraps an arm around Arthur's strong frame to bring him flush against him. Arthur's tongue pushes at his lips, asking almost hesitantly for access into Merlin's mouth. He opens his lips, and their tongues dance, pushing and pulling for dominance (Merlin could easily win, but he doesn't mind admitting that he enjoys Arthur's hunger to be the most powerful). His hands have somehow found their way to Arthur's ass and are cupping gently (although, Merlin's definition of gentle is almost always hard and aggressive to humans), and Arthur is a whimpering mess in his arms. He's already thrusting against Merlin's suit, frotting mercilessly onto Merlin's thigh and moaning like this is fulfilling every sexual fantasy he's ever had. And then Arthur's legs are being wrapped around his waist, and Merlin processes the fact that Arthur is actually quite light compared to say a school bus full of children or a petroleum tanker. 

There's a minute pause when Arthur pulls away to breath a _holy shit I'm kissing Superman_ into the air between them before Merlin's being pulled into Arthur's apartment. Merlin can't contain himself and he's ripping off Arthur's clothes at lightning speed, being careful not to break his friend while in the throes if passion (he's fully aware that he could do it if he wasn't cautious, no matter how sturdy Arthur looks). Arthur is naked and mewling on the bed, his cock red and so fucking hard and just begging to be touched. Merlin makes a split second decision and changes his eye color from blue to a gold-brown, as well as making his hair night black so that when he pulls his suit off, Arthur will have less of a chance of realizing who Merlin really is (he feels a tiny bit guilty because Arthur trusts Superman, but he barely knows him). 

"Come," Arthur beckons after Merlin gets his suit off in 1.5 seconds (which is actually very fast considering how tight the damn thing is). Merlin listens, positioning himself between Arthur's open thighs and resting his forehead on his shoulder. He looks down at them, their erections barely touching, the heat pulsing between their bodies in hot waves. Merlin can smell Arthur, can hear his every breath, his every bodily function, can feel the blood rush through his veins, through his cock. He can't focus on one thing, he just can't, because it's all so perfect and he wants to remember this forever (and he knows he will because of the whole memory thing). 

"Who are you?" Arthur mumbles into his skin as he ruts against him, their lengths rubbing in slick movements, and Merlin knows he should answer him. He knows he should say _Joe_ or at least _Merlin_ , but he can't. He's not strong enough (and if it's not ironic that Superman is strong enough to lift a car but not tell the man he loves who he is, he doesn't know what is). So instead he moans and thrusts harder, making Arthur groan and dig his nails into Merlin's back. He feels like he's lying, feels like he should say something and stop this, stop all of this, but for all the superhuman intelligence he possesses, his mind has stopped working and the only thing that's real is _Arthur Arthur Arthur_. 

"I want you in me," Arthur growls, forcing his fingers into Merlin's mouth and making him suck on them. He slides them lower, to his hole, and Arthur gasps as he slips one finger, then two, then three into himself. It's hypnotizing, watching Arthur thrust against his fingers, fucking himself and staring into Merlin's eyes, his pink mouth open and panting. Merlin doesn't mind Arthur taking control, doesn't mind when he flips them over and scrambles for a condom, sliding it onto Merlin's cock expertly. It's thrilling, because Merlin has lived his entire life forcing himself to control his powers, and being able to give that command to Arthur is something that feels so right, it sends a flash of something through Merlin's chest. 

"I adore you," Arthur murmurs as he lines himself up with Merlin's cock, "I think you're amazing. I know I don't really know you, but what you're doing, it's better than I would have ever done in your situation." He's stroking a hand through Merlin's hair, looking at him with so much love and adoration, it hurts. He'll never look at Joe that way, Merlin knows. He'll never see Merlin the way he sees Superman. 

All thought process stops when Arthur sinks down his length, taking all of him in one downward thrust. Merlin is arching his back, yelling out in pure pleasure that's all but blinding. Arthur is hot and tight, and he's already rocking his hips, lifting himself up, angling, and then pressing down, sheathing Merlin to his balls. Merlin can't tell if he's hitting Arthur's prostate, but the way Arthur's shouting with each thrust, not even touching his own erection, makes him think that he might be. 

It feels like an eternity, or maybe just a few minutes, but his climax comes out of nowhere and rocks him senseless. He doesn't control the fact he flips them over, pushing Arthur into the mattress and fucking him as deep and as fast as he can without breaking him, pleasure pulsing through his entire body. Arthur is screaming out moans, looking like he's about to pass out as come shoots from his untouched cock and all over his chest, and the wall behind Arthur's bed cracks from the hard thrusts. A part of it, as big as Merlin's fist, cracks off and lands on the floor beside them as Merlin collapses onto Arthur's chest, barely heaving. Arthur, on the other hand, is a sweaty mess, and he's gasping for gulps of air, his heart racing wildly. Merlin pets his hair, soothing him, relishing in the moment before he knows he must leave. 

"Did I hurt you?" Merlin asks automatically once Arthur's breathing and heart rate has slowed, because it's happened a few times (those times don't even compare to how good this was, he sighs). 

Arthur laughs, breathy and sated, and stares up into Merlin's eyes. "You broke my wall," he grins, his voice hoarse and husky. He shakes his head "no" to Merlin's question, reaching up and bringing Merlin's mouth down to his own. They kiss, slow and languid, drinking in each other's taste. Merlin feels like he can do this for years, for ages, forever, and his cock is already perking up in interest. He knows Arthur wouldn't be able to take another rabid session of sex, and he gives him one last peck before standing and sliding on his suit. 

"Will you come and see me again?" Arthur is asking from the bed, desperation and longing evident in his tone. Merlin doesn't respond, instead taking longer than necessary to fasten on his cape. "Will you at least tell me your name?" Arthur asks as if he already knows the answer, with no hope and no real finesse, and all Merlin wants to do is go back to him and kiss him silly, to tell him who he really is and to tell him that he's always loved him, and always will. 

But that's not something he can ever have. Superheroes can't have people they love, because if they do, they will be taken away. That's rule two of the superhero manual. He can't put Arthur into danger. He'll never forgive himself if he does. 

So instead, he opens the balcony window and mutters, "I'm sorry you couldn't conduct your interview, Mr. Pendragon." Before flying off into the night. 

* * *

The next day, Merlin goes to work, dreading the moment he would have to see Arthur. He does his usual rounds of coffee, and has to comfort a crying Gwen who won't explain what's wrong. By the time he gets to Arthur's office, his coffee is already cold. He doesn't comment on it, though, which troubles Merlin deeply. 

"Do you know why Gwen was crying?" Merlin asks, perching on the edge of Arthur's desk and swinging his legs back and forth. He refuses to look at his friend, instead taking an interest in the black and white painting in the corner of the room. 

Arthur hums quietly, not looking up from his computer as he speaks. "Oh, yeah, we broke up," Arthur replies, and Merlin's head snaps back, his eyes trained on Arthur's golden head. 

"What? Why?" Merlin's legs stop swinging as Arthur looks up to meet his gaze, his eyes almost as heated as they were the night before. 

"Would you believe me if I said that I'm in love with Superman? And that he shagged me into the mattress last night?" 

Merlin gulps. The appropriate response is to laugh, to tell Arthur that he's crazy and it was just a wet dream, but he can't. Because Arthur just said that he loves Superman and that, in turn, means that he loves him. Arthur loves _him_. "I believe you." 

"Good, because it's true," and Arthur sounds oddly relieved, like he needed something, someone, to cement his own belief, like he didn't quite accept it himself. 

"And yes, I let him fuck me in the bum, you dirty pervert." Arthur smiles shyly at him, "Don't worry, I didn't know I was gay either." 

Merlin hops off Arthur's desk and decides to finish his coffee round. 

* * *

It only takes six weeks. Arthur is a fucking sleuth and it takes him six weeks to find out who Merlin really is. 

It's office buzz that Arthur is on the hunt for Superman, and no one thinks he can really do it. Merlin doesn't think he can do it, because Merlin is very careful and Arthur is a prat. But it's an obsession, he's starting to see, and Arthur works day and night, ignoring everyone except Merlin. 

In the end, when Arthur uncovers the name "Merlin Kent", not knowing it's his best friend Joe, Merlin goes to his old farmhouse in Kansas and waits. He waits for the end, for the anger Arthur will undeniably feel, for the betrayal and hate and everything else. 

He hears Arthur walking slowly up the creaking wooden steps. He breathes in, letting out a window rattling exhale and Arthur pauses at the door. He waits, anxious, silent, ready as he'll ever be (which is not ready at all). 

There's a knock and Merlin is already up, already opening the door, already taking in as much of Arthur as he can before the explosion. 

"Wh- Are you- you're Merlin Kent?" Arthur's blue eyes are huge and Merlin nods, looking away because he can't take it. He can't take any of it. 

But instead of the impending implosion, Arthur breathes out an "Oh thank God!" before he latches his mouth onto Merlin's and kisses him like he'll die if he doesn't. 

They make love on Merlin's bed, Arthur underneath Merlin, his blue eyes staring into Merlin's soul like he can see everything, absolutely everything. He pants softly as Merlin enters him, crying out his name as Merlin begins to rock. Arthur tastes every part of Merlin's body, leaving open mouth kisses along his shoulders as they buck into each other. 

"I knew," Arthur gasps, gripping Merlin's shoulders as he continues to drive into him. It's so gentle and sweet that it takes Merlin's breath away. They climax at the same time, and Arthur screams Merlin's name, tells him _more, please Merlin, I need you, more_ in a broken and adoring voice. Merlin can barely hear Arthur over the chant that's going on in his own head. 

I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you

* * *

After, when they lay in bed together, their breathing synchronized, tangled with the sheets, with each other, Arthur looks up and reiterates, "I didn't know, but I suspected." Merlin places butterfly kisses along Arthur's collarbone, not wanting him to say more, not wanting to hear about how he's wrong. He's still in postcoital bliss and he wants to stay that way. 

"Hm?" Merlin wonders if giving Arthur a blowjob will fend off the impending doom. 

"You've always been different, ever since college," Arthur begins, running his fingers through Merlin's hair, "and then when me and– when _we_ made love that first time, I kept wanting to say your name. He– you– felt like I'd always imagined you would." 

Merlin gulps and mumbles into Arthur's skin, "You imagined me?" Arthur nods into his hair, sucking in a breath that makes his chest shake. It's a sob and Merlin is shocked into silence because Pendragon's do not sob or cry or anything of that manner. 

"Joe, Merlin, Superman, whoever the fuck you are," his grip is tight on Merlin's shoulders as he speaks, his words heavy with that _something_ that makes Merlin's chest squeeze and his heart stutter, "I've been in love with you since the beginning. Since before Superman, before Excalibur, before all of this. When I saw you, walking across the front lawn of my dormitory, that's when I knew." He draws him up and into a kiss and it's so much like a fucking sappy romance novel that Merlin wants to fling himself out a window (good thing he can fly, of course). 

They lay together for hours until Merlin senses distress back in Camelotropolis. He slides on his suit, kisses Arthur, and flies off to save the world. 

* * *

(There is something remarkably like home about Arthur, Merlin realizes one morning as they make breakfast. It's like his dragon charm or his ship, and it makes Merlin want to curl up around Arthur and protect him. He wants to live like this forever, with Arthur just in his reach, just within his protection, just where he is meant to be.)

* * *

The first signs from Krypton scare even Merlin. They are harsh, frightening, abrasive, begging for attention, and so very beautiful. He has never seen anything quite like it when they come from the sky, dropping like bombs and exploding in bursts of bright magic that paint the sky with glitters. _Fake stars_ , Hunnith says as they stare into the night, watching the sparks shoot into the air, _they are pretending to be fallen stars._

Merlin squeezes Arthur's hand as a star lands on the front lawn of their Kansas ranch house. It disappears into a blur of lights, before collecting into the figure of a woman, bright and gorgeous and curvy. Arthur gasps, shielding his eyes as the person kneels before Merlin's feet. 

The glaring light fades, and a woman bows her head to Merlin, her eyes downcast and her fists supporting her in the ground. "Prince Emrys," she says, her voice pulling him in with every word, "I am Princess Morgana from Krypton. I am your betrothed. Together we shall succeed in saving our people." 

There is a pause and Merlin feels himself fall to his knees, feels himself cup this odd woman's face, feels himself bring their lips together in a kiss that isn't really a kiss, isn't really him, and he's up on his feet before Morgana can pull him in for more. His eyes are huge as he prepares to fly away, prepares to go somewhere where things make sense, where he's not a prince, not an alien, just Merlin Kent, his father's son, his mother's baby. Arthur's grip on his shoulder is strong and keeps him place, and he knows he can't fly off without Arthur beside him. 

Morgana is lovely and oddly smug as she gives Arthur a once over. Merlin stands between them, his eyes burning slightly. "What do you want from this planet?" Merlin hisses because he doesn't trust her, doesn't trust them (but he is them, isn't he? He's one of them). Morgana just chuckles, high and sort of manic, and smiles like a charming princess. 

"We're here for you, of course," and she reaches out a hand. Merlin feels that odd pull again but the grip on his shoulder (firm, warm, Arthur, _home_ ) keeps him alert, grounded. 

"Then that sucks," he's nearly snarling, and he doesn't know why. These are his people, and he knows he should feel for them, but he doesn't, "Earth is my home and I'm not going anywhere. If you're here to destroy-" 

"Why, that's exactly why we're here, Prince Emrys," Morgana seems to have lost all her adoration for Merlin and is standing upright, strength and something dangerously evil lurking beneath her almost luminescent skin, "Krypton cannot prosper without a planet, and seeing as this planet is full of a rather, ah, low class species," her gaze shoots to Arthur, who stiffens at Merlin's side, "and since our Prince is here, we thought it would be rather fit to take Earth over." 

Hunnith is sobbing and Arthur pulls his mother-in-law into his arms, playing with his wedding band as Merlin shakes beside him. The dragon around Merlin's neck begins to glow, and Morgana yelps, stumbling back. "If you will not come willing, we can find another prince, when you're dead, of course." 

And then she's gone, and Merlin passes out. 

* * *

(He dreams of the wedding. Arthur in a white tux, himself in a black one. The ring slid onto his finger by his new husband, the feeling of home forever settling in his chest at the words "I do".) 

* * *

In the end (but it's not the end, not really), he's in a cornfield in Kansas with Morgana. Half of Camelotropolis is in ruins from the invasion of Morgana's army, and Arthur and Hunnith are hidden safely beneath the ranch house. Superman stares at his princess, feeling that same undeniable pull that makes him want to stop everything and do as she says, but he resists. The dragon pendant glows beneath his suit, giving him strength and hope, and suddenly, Morgana is on the floor, Merlin's hands around her neck. 

(He doesn't think how close he is to killing, how easy it would be.) 

In the end (but it's not the end, is it?) Morgana is put in a tube and sent into space for eternal sleep. Eternal beauty (and something tells Merlin that's what she wanted all along). 

In the end, Camelotropolis is rebuilt, Excalibur is put on the news stands once more (with Arthur as the editor and Merlin/Joe as... well, still the coffee boy), and Superman continues to fight crime. 

And that's the way it should be. 

* * *

(Merlin and Arthur share a home in Ealdorville, Kansas. Arthur often complains about the commute to Camelotropolis, but luckily, his husband can _fly_.)


End file.
